The National Cancer Act and its Amendments require that the "Director of the National Cancer Institute shall provide and contract for a program to disseminate and interpret on a current basis, for practitioners and other health professional scientists, and the general public, scientific and other information respecting the cause, prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer." The proposed project is a communications contract that aids the Office of Cancer Communications in its efforts to fulfill the mandate cited above. The support is needed to develop, implement, and evaluate the broadscale public information program of the OCC. Specifically these programs include: cancer prevention, patient education, and early detection. The contractor provides technical support service to create and implement such programs, and to improve communications approaches and techniques for motivating both the public and health professionals to take the necessary steps which would help: decrease the exposure of individuals and groups of people to cancer-causing agents; increase the use of early cancer detection techniques; and increase the use of improved diagnostic, treatment, and rehabilitation programs.